Sonic university
by medievalprincesz
Summary: dealing with real problems this story probes into the lives of sonic characters
1. Chapter 1

(As a big fan of sonic the hedgehog i feel like i need to write something very serious that we're still not too comfortable talking about, putting sonic characters in a college setting. these characters will deal with every day problems like real people, because they are real to me. oh so very real. special thanks to rebecca for helping me edit this, i know my other story is a mess but i'll get around to fixing it up sooner or later. to any one who reads this, thank you, i'm dong my best and i hope u like it)

Rouge had a secret that she didn't want any one to know. She'd hid it for so long it felt compulsory to keep hiding it, because she was afraid that if she revealed her terrible secret, she'd be laughed out of cheer leading. So she buckled it down and pretended that it didn't exist though it was hard to ignore the secret every morning she got up to take a bath.

Rouge hid something that wasn't seen in plain view. She hid it so well that no one would guess, because she was a master at appearing different than her appearance belied. Not even her professor, the chaotic Dr. Eggman knew about it. And she wanted to keep it that way. No one would understand her suffering if they knew. No one would understand her pain, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She sighed, her thoughts geled together like a thousand spider strands draped in marmalade. How was she going to keep pulling this off? She even managed to fool those in Book Club Rogue and that was no easy feet. She sighed again, adjusting her top and walking the path down hill to her first classes. First period was Chaotic Crystal Combo Classes. She loved this class but if she had to face up to the dirty leaked pics she couldnt bare it.

Once upon awhile ago Rouge was dating Knuckles. She adored Knuckles and he knew her secret and was totally ok with it. But when she decided she didn't want a bf Knuckles took the personal pictures she took for him and threatened to spread them around school. She didn't think he had the nuts to do it but then she reveived a personal email from him with the pictures attached.

He was going to send it to every student, every teacher in school, and she couldn't do anything about it. She had dug her own grave by dropping Knuckles and he thought she was a skank now, tearing up his heart and sharting on it in the dirt.

You see, Rouge wasn't as she appeared. Her name wasn't even Rouge. It was Charlie, and she was transgender.


	2. Chapter 2

(to the flamer who left the review, that was very rude, but i'll take what you said to heart. however, the story still goes on as is and if you don't like it, go read something else.

special thanks to rebecca for proof reading this 4 me :) i know it's annoying but it means the world to me)

"I'm like, soooo jealous of Rouge, she has Knuckles and Knuckles is such a cutie!" squealed Amy Rose, trying to hide her pain after her arm scrapped the side of the sink. "Like, seriously, Sonic always acts like he's disinterested in me. I think he might be gay!"

The other girls, Bethany and Belatrice, giggled. They didn't see the other figure behind the stalls because she had made sure no one saw her when she came in. Rouge bit her lips. This was all too much. She wished she hadn't come in here but she had to pee really bad and couldn't hold it through first period.

"I know, right?" Belatrice replied, throwing her hair behind her shoulders and pushing up her top until her boobs looked really big. "If Sonic is gay you should like, pass him to me and I could try to change him."

"Fat chance, fatty pants!" Bethany shouted. Both Amy Rose and Belatrice frowned. What in the world had gotten into this bitch? Was she cray or something?

"Your just jealous because no boy will look at your toad face and your saggy braests!" screamed Amy Rose. Belatrice laughed, but Rouge was still holding her breath. And her pee. It was starting to hurt. She really had to.

Suddenly, all the girls phones started ringing, including Rouges. The sound echoed off the walls like chirping birds in a harbour. It was a text message.

"GUESS WHAT GUYZ ROUGE HAS A WANG" it said.

Every one was quiet as they stared at the penis picture. Rouge was mortified. She closed her eyes and banged it against the door. This stirred the other girls attention.

"Like, who is that?" Amy Rose asked. "And OH. MY. GOD. Rouge has a dang-er? This has to be photo shop or something, Rouge is one of the most popular girls in school!"

"iT Looks too real to be fake!" Bethany noticed.

The girls giggled. Oh my god, they had to see their other friends, this was too rich to not tell every one! Rouge just sat there, her hands on her face, the tears slipping between her fingers.

She was non-CIS and now every one knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles hadn't wanted to spill the beans but when Rouge left him, something napped in his mind. He could only think of all the times she made him happy, her white fur sparkling like pearls and her blue shadowed eyes always batting seductvivly. She made him feel like a man even though she had the same parts he did. He didn't mind, it was impossibl to tell the difference in the dark any way, and he loved her deeply.

But now he'd sent the text that would forever change his and her life. He hadnt aluded that it was him, though. Also the student body sent in anonimous tips to a gossip web site and this was read out over the intercome by some anonimous member of the student council. So if everyone hadnt seen the text when it was sent out, theyd know by lunch period.

Knuckles waited for his friend Abrahim Stump, a kewl purple hedgehog who had told him dating a transgender person wouldn't be a good idea if he usually liked girls, but someone they didn't like, J Moonpie, was really into Rouge and that's what sparked Knuckles into going out with her in the first place. They didn't like Moonpie, he was alwasy angery about something and yelling racisitically and was just disturbing in general.

Abrahim Stump came down the hall and high fived Knuckles. "Yo bro, I got that text, that's some crazy shizz right there!"

Knuckles sighed. "Had no choice, bro. She left me and it made me mads. What else was I to do?"

J Moonpie suddenly crept up behind them. "HAHA NOW ROGUE IS MINE!" he yelled, fleeing down the halls and tattling all the open lockers so they banged caustically against the metal doors. The echidna and hedgehog stared at Moonpie with confusion on their faces.

"What a weirdo," Knuckles said shaking his head. "Anyway, what should I do, man? I still like Rouge but she broke up with me. I dunno what else I could have done." 

"Don't sweat it bro, it's kewl, you'll find another girl. What about Mimi?"

Knuckles thought long and hard about Mimi. Mimi was real pretty but she had a sadistic streak no one knew about. She was outwardly sweet and always made people smile but when you got her alone, she said some really scary things.

"Hey," Abrahime shouted, pointing in the direction of south, "what is goin' on there?"

A yellow fox sped down the hall, his twin tails speeding around him. He wore multiple earings in his large ears, his hair cropped in an emo cut, his arms stacked high with studded clothes stuff.

"Knuckles," I won't forgive you for this, he yelled."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: i'm not against trans people at all, rouge is just transgender in this story and a lot of people look at it a certain way. rouge is one of my favorite characters and her being transgender in this story for me is an even bigger plus. people treat mtf non-cis people like crud and it's unfair that CIS people think they have the right to do that, because they need to check their privlige! i'm a big alternate pronouns supporter and i don't think it's fair for you to pass judgement on me when i'm just trying to shine light on this issue.

also, i'm soryr about spelling errors, sometimes rebecca poof reads, sometimes not. thanks to rebecca for proof reading this chapter story itself, your the best sister ever :)

CHAPTER 4

Rouge walked down the halls, her face flushing a bright pink when people stopped to look at her. It was a mixed reaction. Some of them were cheering her on, others were talking behind paws and casting her mean looks. It made her mad. Even worse were her fellow squad members who wouldn't talk to her when she walked by. She wanted to reach out and touch them but they just eyed her up and down, like she had done something wrong.

I'm not a freak, Rouge thought, they have no right to treat me like this. They all have the privilege of being born in better circumstances than me. It enraged her. She wanted to suddenly punch one of them, but instead kept walking to next period. If she had the time, she would protest against any one who tried to keep her down.

"Oh hey, look it's boy-girl."

It was Amy Rose and her posse of morons. Rouge turned and grimaced, the desire to punch increasing. "What do you want, Amy?" she asked. "And how dare you call me boy-girl you bio-born-female cis scum."

The other girls gasped. Amy on the other hand just smirked. She was one of the heads of the gossip circle, Chatter Girl, and if Rouge made an impression on her then maybe other people will listen.

"Don't talk to me like that" Amy seethed. "You're no longer queen B, Rougey. So take your comments and shove them up your peehole."

The girls laughed like a bunch of idiots and Rouge stepped forward, scowling. Other people were gathering around the group. Jocks, hipsters, emos, goths, preppies, the whole school was starting to slowly collect. The jocks and preppies seemed the most against Rouge, while the hipsters were definitly on her side. She smiled. She could always count on people who went against the mainstream school opinion at least.

In another part of the hall another similar fight was breaking out. Rouge could only hear bits and pieces but she did hear Knuckles voice. Her anger increased. That SOB was the reason she was in the situation she was in now. If she saw him now, she'd kick him in his CIS nuts.

"Shut up, bitch," Rouge retorted. The girls gasped again. They looked so stupid with their mouths open. "You have no idea the amount of suffering I've had to endure, how people laugh at my pronouns and call me awful things. I'm not a boy girl, I'm a real girl of the soul, and I expect to be treated as such!" There were "here-heres" all around. Rouge felt a smile spring to her cherry lips. She felt a surge of power, and knew all the tears were in the past now.

Suddenly, Amy sprang forth, smacking her in the face. Rouge gaped at the bitch and couldn't speak for a second. Then, regaining her composure, she grabbed Amy by the hair and threw her to the floor, jumping on her and pummeling her with her fists. Every one was so shocked that some of them tried to pull Rouge off of Amy but Rouge wasn't having any of it.

Amy was just jealous that Rouge was with Knuckles. Every one knew that. Sonic liked boys, so Amy had no chance of ever marrying Sonic. But Knuckles was the captain of the football team and had really good prospects, so Amy wanted that for herself. And the fact is, Knuckles still wanted to be with her even after finding out she had man parts.

"GET OFF ME THAT HURTS" Amy yelled, helpless to Rouge's fists. Her friends didn't help, no surprise since they only were threatening in numbers and their queen B was out of her elment. Plus not even the real big boys could pull Rouge off. She was too strong for them.

"Rouge, stop," said a voice behind her.

Rouge paused in mid punch, turning around. She hadn't noticed but Amy's sleeves had come up. There were a line of jagged cuts on her arms, cuts Rouge knew she hadn't caused, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Because Tails was there, tears in his eyes. He had a bloody nose and a black eye on the left side.

"It's okay, don't let them get to you," he said. "I beat up Knuckles."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE people who are bullying me in pm it's not nice and i'm trying to improve my story. do whatever the f you want but leave me alone.

Knuckles wasn't badly hurt but he felt the shame in what he did. He shouldn't have sent out that photo, he was just angry that Rogue had dumped him and he felt like that was the only way to get her back. It didn't make sense to him but at the time it seemed like a good idea, or maybe he was just out for revenge. He still felt Knuckles fists in his face. His whole face was read and splotchy from the punchings, but he'd endured worst. He heard another fight going on in a different hall but he had enough on his plate right now and decided to go the other way.

He nearly ran head into Sonic, who was texting on a cellphone. Knuckles grumbled under his breath. Blue weasel should watch where he was going. It's rude to just knock into other people like that without apologizing but Sonic wasn't going to apologize so Knuckles kept walking. Sonic was really into the text, and it wasn't Amy Rose on the other end.

Funny thing was, Sonic liked to play gossip and had a lot of juicy secrets on the cheerleading team. Both of Amy Rose's friends were into weed and other drugs and would smoke it on lunch break. He decided to send all of this in, somehow bypassing Amy Rose who was obvs busy getting her ass whooped (he didn't know this though). So he sent it ahead of Amy and smiled when the message was sent and he got another text telling him thank you. He also was aware that Amy liked to cut on herself, but he'd never tell any one that. Cutting is not something to laugh at and Sonic felt bad for Amy, that was the only reason he was still with her. Amy's parents were always fighting and her dad was a drunk and her mom was addicted to prescription pills. It was her way of escaping. She never talked about it but he'd seen the marks. It was really terrible and not in a Emilie Autumn "I'm so special because I'm cray kind of way" (i know you like her rebecca but i've read waywardvictorianconfessions)

He hated Amy's friends. They were mean, they also made Amy 10x worse than what she actually was. Amy wasn't a bad person, she was just peer pressured into acting bad. As for Rouge, Rouge was always nice to him, and he didn't care whether or not she was a bio female. She would always be Rouge to him, and they were good friends in club Rogue.

Sonic stopped, seeing Tails walking up to Rouge who was on top of Amy. Sonic yelled "stop it" but it was lost in a sea of chatter. Finally Rouge got off Amy and walked over to Tales, tears in her eyes. She was so pretty when she cried. Prettier than every other girl in school. He wanted to start a club for her all of a sudden.

"It's okay, I beat Knuckles up," Tails said. Rouge put her arms around him and began to sob. Every one parted around the pair to give them some room. Sonic ran up to Rouge and asked her what in the world happened. He hadn't checked his cell phone yet though he knew he had a message in his inbox.

"You mean you don't know?" Rouge asked. Sonic shook his head no. He didn't know but he wanted to help her.

"Knuckles is an a-hole that's what happened," Tails explained, wiping the blood from his cheek and accidentally into his emo hair cut. Unlike Rouge, he didn't cut, but cutting is not for emos, only really stupid emos who are proud and listen to Emilie Autumn cut themselves for attention. Amy wasn't doing that for attention though. He'd read the wayward victorian girls asylum book.

"Don't let him bover you okay?" Sonic said. He wanted to take Rouge in his arms. He wanted to comfort her and treasure her unlike what Knuckles did to her. She was like a shiny gem in this cesspoop of nothingness. "Let's leave school, I'll take you to lunch somewhere."

That sounded real good to Rouge. She nodded, grabbing Tails' hand and pulling him along with them. Tails tried to protest. "But I can't miss another class, I'll get an F" but neither of them were interested in tails pity story. This was more important, and it's not like Tails really took college all that seriously.

"Where do you want to eat?" Rouge asked. Sonic thought long and hard. "How about the Burger Stand or something, I really want some meat of some kind." Tails crinkled his nose. He was vegan, and didn't approve of them eating beef. Sonic smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry Tails I forgot. Well we can eat somewhere else if you want."

TBC


End file.
